


Song Alphabet

by Mandi_MA



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alec has low self-steem, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, True Love, basically a lot of fluff, camille is a bitch, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandi_MA/pseuds/Mandi_MA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will carry a song name and will be according to the alphabet, each chapter will be themed around the song lyrics.</p><p>Just a bunch of disconnected and fluff stuff hope you like</p><p>Almost all chapters Are Malec centered, one will have Camille and Magnus and another will have Magnus and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, I wrote this because I was getting bored and my hamster just passed away and I wanted to get my mind off of it. And I'm so sad because he was my little baby and lived only a year and a half (I think so, I dont know he was older) and the world is cruel.
> 
> English is not my mother language, so if it anything's wrong tell me and I'll do my best to improve it.
> 
> The first letter is A and the song I chose was A thousand years- Christina Perri

**A Thousand Years**

.

. 

Magnus no longer celebrates his birthday, after so many years got quite odd. At least for him. But there’s one thing, an old habit that he was never capable to get rid… every single year in his birthday, he walks to the window look at the barely seen stars due to new york’s light and makes the same single wish. Every single year, that's his ritual.  
And what he wishes for, every year, is to find love. Nothing more.

After Camille he quite lose his hope, he thought that maybe love wasn’t meant for him. Just think about it made him feel sad. So many mundanes lived for no more than 60 years and found pure true love, and him in his over four hundred (‘cause he stopped count when reached this age) couldn’t do it yet. Well he found love in his adventures. He loved in different ways everyone that he met, but he also was a dreamer and he couldn’t avoid to wait for that love the books used to describe. Maybe he was dreaming too much, even acknowledged that he have the eternity to find it, maybe it was just an impossible dream. To live the love that the books described.

Around 1960 he got mad with the books, yelling at them of how much liars they wore. Then he started to give up, instead of cuddle in his poltron holding some silly love book, he started go out, throw partys with no excuse. Got sick? Throw a party. Heartbreak? Throw a party. Bad day? Throw a party. Birthday? He couldn't avoid, go to his window and make a silly wish, no partys on birthdays.

His exquisite fashion sense came when he started to feel that he needed to change. He needed to feel young and alive again. Because so many people have came into his life and take something of him. Especially Camille. That he quite started to feel dead, and he really would die if he haven’t done nothing about it. Work as a warlock and charges exorbitantly for it and also Throwing partys out was his life. The only thing that got his mind off the deep and silly wish of love. And he was doing fine until that day.

The day that he decided throw a party for Chairman Meow’s birthday (because his cat deserved it, and he had an excuse this time)  
And this day a bunch of shadowhunters that still should be smelling to diapers breaked through his party demanding him to unblock Clarissa’s Fairchild memories. He could take away all that ego and pride with the flick of a hand (and he had the feeling that all the downworlders there would just love see those bunchs of Shadowhunters run away with their hands covering their bare asses) But he had a respect for the Clave, a mutual agreement of “do not disturb me and I do not disturb you” and then his eyes crossed, those pretty blue eyes with his green glamoured ones. For a very short second Magnus forgot how to breathe. It wasn't like the books who tells about love at first sight (he stopped believe in that too much centuries ago) but he had saw many beautiful faces in his life, many beautiful men and he couldn't remember a single time that he felt so breathless. He couldn't avoid teasing the pretty boy who was almost hiding behind his friends, but he was way too tall to hide anyway.

And was just adorable watch him blush and shake his shoulders. All his delight vanished when reality hit him like a rock he wasn't just teasing a shadowhunter, who probably was so arrogant as all the others he had met. He was also teasing a Lightwood. And just his second name made him shiver in disgust. Because he hated Shadowhunters but he hated lighwoods doubled, such hypocrites.  
And despites the fact that his name, Alexander, showed to be really tasteful in his mouth he didn't wanted to go forward because he hated Shadowhunters and Lighwoods over all things.

They left looking for a mundane who was Clarissa's friend. Magnus just turned away and kept going with the party. He dreamed with blue eyes aand jet black hair. But he was convinced that was just because it was his favourite combination. A few days after the boy showed up in his home. Nervous a gagging while he asked him to go out on a date. That time Magnus knew he would be trouble. He was cute, all blushing and shy. But was still a Lightwood, was still a shadowhunter and on top of all, was also closeted. But he said yes, because he wanted to see how far this would go, he felt pitty for the boy when he said he never kissed and so Magnus did kissed him, he thought about like a friend doing some sort of favor for the other. But the truth it was that he almost got lost, that inexperienced hands touching the side of his hips lifting his shirt and sneaking under the fabric, the clumsy tongue that felt good and also thirsty for more, and he was also pulling him closer and he was capable to feel the boy’s warmth and this made him almost get lost. But he was a warlock of four centuries years old not an hormonal teenager anymore, this kept him under control. He broke up the kiss and let the boy leave with a pretty smile on his pretty face and also a beautiful and an enchanting glowing in his blue eyes.

The dating was a total disaster, is was the top ten of the worsts he ever had. And for an old warlock it was needed too much disaster to get into top ten. Their date was totally breaked up by a werewolf girl that lost control and made a hell in the beauty bar. Not that the date was doing well before. A dude tried to steal him, they heared a song about buts in the subway, in the Ethiopian/Italian restaurant Alexander almost got poisoned by pepper and one of his twenty minutes exes showed up throwing wine at him. He thought about runaway, because it already was ongis top ten worst dates ever, but a real emergency showed up and he felt glad he could bring Alec because he was sure the boy would feel totally like crap if he left him that way. But even with the werewolf girl emergency he thought “this is only getting worse” and when they wore capable to control her Magnus felt dizzy with the tought that the boy would kill her, because that is what a Nephilim does. But he got suprised when the boy took off a rope of his belt tying her up and this little fact changed everything. Because he was shure that any other Nephilim would act differently, probably would cut the girl’s throath for breaking the law, but he saw kindness in Alec he did not saw the type of Nephilim kindness, he saw so much more. And on the almost end of the date, when he was taking Alexander to his loft to have drinks he was hit by the thought that he would love to share his key apartment with someone else.

That was the beginning of everything. They had hard times and easy ones, they struggled a lot about all the mortality stuff. But in so many centuries Magnus never felt so much in love like he was feeling now and it was such a wonderful routine his now husband layed on his lap his fingers passing through his jet black hair and two kids, their sons, playing some stupid video game together next him, this was their everyday and it made him feel so much alive, so much loved and also blessed. Took long for this to happen and it wasn't easy to wait for these days but now he no longer needed to make the same silly wish for the fadding stars, because his life has never been so much blessed. Nowadays he was already used on his birthday, cuddle with Alec’s arms around him and just do nothing. And he was so much happy for these lazy loving days.

And today was one of this days, the birthday ones, they were lied on the sofa cuddled together, Max and Raph was with Izzy probably doing horrible cooking lessons (because even after so many years Izzy did not learned how to cook) and they were there doing their nothing, just enjoying their moment and Magnus couldn't stop thinking of what he would be doing today if he had runned away from Alec, with the emergency excuse on their date or if they had not get back together after their only one break up. He would probably being on the window wishing for love.

He moved against Alec chest uncomfortable with the thought, just think that he had chances of turning down the best thing that ever hapenned in his life made him almost sick.

-Are you okay babe? - Magnus smiled with the deep calm voice behind him, he was so caring about everyone around him, Alexander really was a special one among seven bilion of ordinary people.

-Yes just thinking. - He touched the long finger that was hugging him a soft smile playing in his face.

-About what? - Alexander moved signing that he was paying attention, fully attention in him

-About how I could have lost you, I had so many chances of turn you down - he felt Alec’s body tense.- And just thinking about this make me shiver, because if that had happened, today I would have no idea of how wonderful my life could have been by your side. - He felt Alec's hug thighten.

-Well good for us this didn't happened, and I'm here with you and will be for some more years… You shure about this? I mean there still time for you turn me down, I know I can get boring after some couple years.- Alec said with a casual voice, and Magnus laughted.

-Thinking well… I guess there’s still time for turning back… I don't want to spend a part of my eternity with such a boring Nephilim anymore. - Magnus said still smiling his voice tone carrying a hapiness almost touchable. - But you are so hot babe, I can't turn you down, I mean I can handle all your boringness for your hot body on my bed. And your moans are sooo amazing. This hard stuff to find, a hottie man with my favorite combination ever… No way I’m gonna let you runaway from me. -Alec laughed and even after so many years of teasing he knew there was still somethings that made him blush, what he said about his moans was one of those things.

He just felt the hug tighten and he moved making himself more comfortable in his husband's arms.

-I’ve waited for you for what feels like a thousand years Alexander. - his voice suddenly got serious he wanted Alec to know, he wanted him to feel and realise how much important he was for him. -Every year before you in these days I used to bend over that window and wish to the stars for a true love. I made this more than four hundred times, sometimes more than once a year. And every year I used to got sad and mad at the same time, because I thought that the world was cruel for not give me love like I wanted for me. And those love books I used to read, oh I thought they wore such a liars… - Magnus pause for a moment Alec squeezed him to make Magnus know he was listening everything. - I mean I loved, I loved in a single different way everyone that passed through my life. I loved Etta. - He felt Alec shifts in his position he knew he was uncomfortable a tiny smile played in his face, he was such a jealous husband, jealous of everything, including his past. But that made him feel so loved. - And I loved Camille, and the exes that fade in my mind because of the time. But none of them wore like you, no one Alexander. I used to feeel like I could die everyday waiting for the love I expected, and despite the fact that when I looked at you for the first time, I thought you were a total hottie and nothing else. I could never imagine that you would be this love I’ve waited for so long. - He felt Alexander moving now looking at his face, the prettiest blue eyes ever staring his cat gold eyes.

-So you tought I was just a hottie? - Magnus smiled Alexander eyes glowing in amusement.

-Well… what can I say? - He shooked his shoulders.

-Well babe… sorry disappoint you for being so much more. - A bright smile rose up his Nephilim face. Magnus lifted up on his elbows kissing the other.

-No disappoint here darling. You have no idea of how happy you make me do you?

-I have an idea… I guess is pretty close of how happy you make me. - And Magnus smiled so big that he face could split in two.  
And God how could he imagined four centuries ago that his life could have turned so amazing?

-Totally worthed have waited and loved you for a thousand years my sweetheart. And I know I'm gonna being in love with you for a thousand or a millennium more. - He said huging Alec making his head rest on his chest. He kissed the top of his head and felt Alec laught.

-You’re such a Dramma Queen, we both know that you did not waited for a thousand years. You have not even lived for a half thousand.

-Shhhh don't spoil my love declaration, Is figurative darling, It feels like a thousand years.

-But is not.

-But it feels like.

They both laughed like if it was the better joke they ever heard, and when they got tired of laught and with happiness tears in their eyes Magnus cuddled with Alec intending to keep that way for the rest of his Nephilim life. And when his day come, because he knew that a day like that would happen he would start to bend over his window again but not wishing for to find love, but wishing instead to find his Alexander again.


	2. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe  
> No Shadow world.
> 
> Magnus meets Alec in his club, they get to know each other and they adorably fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos <3
> 
> I've chosen Blank space - Taylor Swift for B letter  
> Hope you like it.

The song beat was loud, the pandemonium have never been so full and despites there were so many hot bodies in there, Magnus was bored. Was so many people around him, laying on the couch trying to get his attention but he had no interest in any of them. He saw no interest in anyone there, the last days have been a totally shit. 

That was what he was thinking until he sees him, a pale angel dressed in dark blue jeans, deep grey t-shirt and black leather jacket, he had jet black hair and when he saw him turn around lost in the middle of dancing bodies like he was looking for someone, Magnus faced the prettiests eyes ever, deep blue liked he never saw in his life. A whistle escaped through his mouth.

-Oh my god, look at that face… - He said loud enough for his friend Ragnor who was by his side and also bored listen what he said.  
Ragnor moved his head in the same direction as Magnus. Also watching the boy.

-Don't… He looks like your next mistake. - Ragnor said looking at Magnus.

-Yes… A pretty hot mistake. - A grin played on his face, he was staring at him as he was his prey. 

Magnus got up the couch looking at the disapproval face Ragnor was throwing at him. He smiled more blinking to his friend. As he got closer to the boy he was being able to see him better, and shit… Where that god have been hiding?

He approached the boy with a sexy smile.

-Hi… So, what's your name? -Magnus asked loud so his voice could be heard and the man who was distracted looking above the crowd stopped to look at him. And Magnus felt hot.

-Alec… - The boy answered also out loud and looking with a glint of suspicion at him.

-Well Alec… I'm Magnus Bane, I believe you heard about me. -The boy looked a little surprised.

-Yeah, rummors fly, I guess. - And he smiled, and Magnus who was already feeling hot felt feeverish, he needed that masterpiece in his bed.

-So I was sitting right there - He stopped pointing at the white sofa he was sitting few minutes ago, he approached closer to say in the boys ear so he could hear him, and the scent that he felt on his neck made his mouth salivate of desire to bite that neck. -...With my friend Ragnor, the bored one, because today is his birthday and then I saw you here, totally alone and I though Hey! Lets be Friends! - He changed his voice tone a the word friends hoping the other could capture the true meaning he was giving to the word. -And here I am, what do you think? - Magnus closed his body feeling the warmth of the boy saing in a sexy and cheeky voice tone. 

He felt disappointed when Alec turned away from him.

-I'm not alone. I'm looking for my sister. -Magnus smiled.

-We could look for her… together. -Alec heard, but kept looking above the crowd.

-I don't think so. I kinda imagine what you want with being my friend - Magnus smiled when the other quoted the word friend with his hands. -And I really do not want trouble.

-You think I'm trouble? -We couldn't help but feel slightly offended. -Oh my god what have you heard about me that is so bad? -Magnus liked when the boy approached close him to say next his ear.

-From your real long list of ex lovers? They all thell you are insane, and they do not say this in good way. - Magnus opened his mouth feling otally offended.

-That was evil pretty boy. - His voice came out falsely hurted and Magnus felt warm with the smile the boy gave him. - It’s not my fault if I love the players, they really know how to twist things. 

-Bad for you I'm not a player. - A grim played in Magnus face.

-I still like you - The blue eyes got confused.

-You don't even know me. 

-Technically… - He said with a finger I'm the air as trying to make his point. - Yes, I do. Let's see… Leather but not the stripper type leather. Maybe the bad boy type leather but bad boy type don't suit your face… So I would say you're responsible, maybe carrying since you're looking for someone… I would say you borrowed a jacket from a friend because you didn't have anything good enough to a party. - And Alec was starring him like he was an alien. Magnus grinned, he guessed right. - I can read you like a magazine darling. And right now I can tell that you are dying to have some drinks with me. And since is friday and probably both of us have nothing else to do until Sunday, I must ask… Could we go to my place and have drinks there the whole weekend? - Magnus said emphasising the word drinks, obviously it would never be only drinks. Alec laughed, this boy would be his death because he was beautiful. He saw him texting to someone on his phone and few seconds later he put the phone on his pocket and looked at him.

-I guess I can make bad guys good for a weekend. - And Magnus loved his answer. 

-With this eyes you could make me good for a entire life sweet. - And he blushed as Magnus winked at him. - Could we go? - The boy nodded and they left pandemonium. Magnus got into his car with the pretty boy and they arrived at his loft a few minutes later.

Magnus made martinis and they talked, the music he put on was in a reasonable volume and they could hear each other without scream. He found out that Alec was short for Alexander who Magnus thought was a wonderful name. The boy was the older of four, he had a sister (who was also the person he was looking for at Pandemonium), he had an adopted brother called Jace and his little brother was called Max. And with better lights he could see how beautiful Alexander was.

They started kissing not very long after they got there, the drinks felt on the floor but Magnus wasn't giving a fuck because he had that Adonis on his sofa. And his hand was now touching wonderful abs.

Sofa sex was supposed to be wonderful, however a little disaster happened. Magnus found out that Alexander was slightly clumsy, but yet adorable, during their make out session Alexander felt and hit his elbow in the pieces of glass of the drinks who felt on the floor earlier, what in Magnus opinion was a ruge disaster and a blood bath. Because any blood for him was too much. 

-I’m fine. - Alexander said while he tried stop his blood to fall on the floor. 

-Of course you're not fine! Oh my… lets go to a hospital. - And Magnus wanted to hit the pretty face when he laughed.

-A hospital? A little too dramatic don't you think?

-Of course not! You're bleeding! -He practically screamed, how could the other boy be so calm when he was almost bleeding to death? That's what Magnus thought. 

-I'm fine just show me the bathroom so I can clean this mess. - Magnus pointed to the corridor while Alec got up.

-I take you. -His voice was calming down.

He stood on the door frame while he watched Alec wash his elbow on the sink, the blood still making him uncomfortable. He moved picking up in his room a first aid kit and helped him to bandage his elbow. After all Alec smiled at him and Magnus smiled back.

They still had sex, this time on his bed without accidents and it was amazing.

They exchanged phone numbers on the next day and Alec left leaving Magnus with a deep and warm sensation on his chest and also lighheaded. When Alec got home his sister attacked him with thousands of questions of where he spent the night, why his elbow was bandaged and who made that huge hickey on his neck. Magnus Bane was the answer of almost all the questions Izzy made. 

Izzy warned Alec, worried about him. Alec heard about the ruge list of exes Magnus have had. He heard about how some of them still used to freak out when discovered he was dating someone else. And Alec got a little worried but he just shrugged saying it was just casual sex.

And that was exactly what the was thinking until Magnus invite him to a proper date. Which one Alec happily said yes. 

-So I really need to ask this… before… you know… - He felt his face burn and Magnus was looking at him just waiting for him to say, and Alec really hated when he couldn't avoid to blush and starting to babble. - Before this… Anh…

 

-Before you create some expectations? - Magnus filled for him trying to help. -Alec nodded and Magnus found adorable all that shyness what was really funny because usually Magnus avoided the shy ones. -I can't promise you Alexander, what we have or what we can build can be forever or no. I can leave you breathless or with some nasty scars you understand? It's s up to you to take the risk, what I can assure you is that I am inclined to take the risk… Are you? -Alec bited his lip thinking and Magnus watched each single movement from his mouth and when he finally said yes (which took few seconds but an eternity to Magnus) he smiled beautifully taking away his breath.

That first date was the beginning of many other ones, and for the first time Magnus couldn't get enough of someone. The other dates he remembered he always get tired and bored mostly because his mates were always pretending to be someone else to please him. But Alec was always truthful to himself and each day Magnus found out something different about him, Alexander was like onion layers how much you get to know him he showed up a different detail of himself, and each layer Magnus got to know was beautiful. But the one he loved the most took a while to show up, It started with good morning texts, and then good night and after casual messages during the day asking how he was. This warmed Magnus heart, and later he also started to step by his apartment before work to give him a cup of coffee and a kiss. And then Magnus saw the carrying man he was and this made he totally fall for him. At some nights Alexander stayed there, they used to order food or cook and when they decided to cook they usually had make out sessions on the kitchen which caused the food to burn many times.

And Magnus felt stupidly in love. Alec was everything he ever desired and a lot more he probably deserved and he really wanted to go deeper in that relationship.

It was a Friday, as the owner of Pandemonium sometimes he had to go there to see how it was going and that Friday was one of them. He realised how much he changed when a bunch of people approached him asking him to dance (some of them much more audacious asking him to go to the bathroom to have sex) and he declined everyone thinking about blue eyes and jet black hair. That's when looking at the bar he saw him, sitting in one of the seats of the balcony laughing the way he only did for him, but instead he was laughing for a wonderful woman, with hair as black as his, red painted lips, provocative clothing and seductive eyes and he was holding her hand.

Magnus felt his heart sunk, his lungs losing all the air they had, his head felt dizzy and he saw red. The forgotten vodka bottle on the table in front of his couch practically flyed to his mouth and when he realized what the fuck he was doing he was way to drunk, he looked at the balcony his Alexander still talking with the bitch. He saw totally red the moment Alec hugged her, he got up putting all his efforts to not stumble on his own feets, he felt so much anger traveling through his body, he didn't care about being rudely pushing the bodies out of his way and when he finally got closer he was facing Alexander's back, the girl moved her head up facing him and her smile suddenly died probably because of the ugly face he was throwing for them both. Alec turned on his seat finally seeing Magnus, his expression of happiness turned to a serious and confused one. Magnus looked disgusted and with all the irony on his voice he pointed to the woman who he fondly started to call bitch or whore in his thoughts.

-Oh my god. Who is she?! -He asked all the anger he had exhaling from his body. -Who is this bitch?! - He screamed, and a few people around started to look at them and Alexander who was scared at the beginning turned to a totally angered expression.

-Bitch??? -He hearded the girl say out loud, He didn't even looked at her, his eyes locked at the blue ones. -Jeez Alec, can't believe you let him call me this way. -Alec turned his head to her, his face worried, asking her to leave. And then she did. Magnus just got more furious with his attitude.

-Fuck you! -Magnus screamed as Alec just sighed. - Can't believed you came to my own club to cheat on me!!! Don't you ever dare to come back here! 

-Mags… -Magnus pushed him, he needed to get out of there or he would cry like a baby in front of Alec and the situation was already humiliating enough. 

-Dont call me that! And don't call me again! -He wasn't discerning anything else anymore. He just knew he wanted to get away and he walked to the exit, he just realised Alec followed him when he got off the club and heard Alec screaming his name. 

A hand grabbed his arm, Magnus pulled his arm disentangling from the warm touch. 

-At least let me take you home, you're really drunk. - Magnus laughed bitterly.

-You’ll never do anything for me, don't worry sweet - the last word leaving his mouth in a bitterly and poisoned sound. 

-Magnus… Please? We talk when you get home and I promise I have a really good explanation… - Magnus looked at the blue eyes and he cursed Ragnor and his mouth, because when he first saw Alec, Ragnor said he looked like his next mistake and right now Alexander looked like the worst mistake he have ever made, because he felt so deeply for him that he couldn't decline any of his requests. Alexander had him wrapped around his finger and could totally make him suffer. Maybe he deserved the pain, but he didn't want it, not from someone who he felt so deeply.

-Alec drived him home in silence, and Magnus Couldn't stop looking to his face recording each detail, because he made the role way home swearing not matter how much would hurt that he would not forgiving him for cheating.

When they entered the apartment Magnus went straight to his bed, wanting to hug his pillow and secretly to dehydrate in tears. That's when he felt Alec's weight on his bed, he started caressing his back and he felt he could die now, because he wanted so much to forget about it and forgive him, but the idea was just stupid because he would never to get so low for someone. He moved getting away from the warm touch. And he heard Alec chuckle and the only thing he could think was how evil the pretty boy was.

-Mags… Remember I said I had a pretty good explanation? -Magnus groaned his head still pressed against the pillow. - That woman, that by the way, you called bitch... Is my little sister, Izzy remember I told you about her? She got really offended by your language, but I think you can still fix it.

Magnus turned his head founding amused blue eyes.

-Despistes the fact I thought really cute your jealousy show, you owe her a really huge I'm sorry or maybe an expensive pair of shoes.-He sit up still looking at the boy.

-Your… sister? - Alec nodded smiling and taking his hand.

-I don't know if you noticed but I'm not the cheating type… If you hadn't noticed yet, now you do. - Magnus got rid of the touch crossing his arms. 

-Prove it. I'm not gonna believe in you so easily. -Alec laughed.

-Of course you wouldn't. - He said in a calm tone as took his cellphone off he showed him the screen as he opened the Facebook app. Showing him the Bitch (Oops) profile, he readed Isabelle Lightwood as her name she had the same second name as Alec. Magnus felt the need to hide of shame, oh my God so embarrassing, the great Magnus Bane yelled at his sister. Alec also opened the Instagram showing in Izabelle’s profile the bunch of pictures Izzy had with him all them tagged with “big_brother” or something like that. Magnus layed again covering his head with the pillow.

-Ok God! You can take me now. -A smile rose up on his face as he heard Alec chuckle. 

-It’s not that bad. She just texted me saying it was quite a show you gave and said something about how I really got you. -Magnus removed the pillow looking in his eyes. Relief washing his body, his Alexander was still his.

-Aku cinta kamu, Alexander. -The other man expression turned into a confused one.

-That does this mean? -Magnus sitted again in his bed taking his lover hands and watching how it was beautiful the pale skin tone with his darker one. How they matched and how he loved this match. 

-It's I love you in Indonesian. - He said looking right into the blue eyes and he saw them tremble and look at their hands together.  
-And you’re saing this because you're drunk? - Magnus smiled squeezing tighter the pale hand.

-No, I'm saying this because I really do. -He smiled to the prettiest boy he ever found. -And that's why I got so jealous... Because I want you to be only mine… Always. -His blue eyes stared his dark ones with a bright glow of happiness on them and only this was enough to give Magnus so much happiness than he have ever felt. 

-I love you too Mags. I would never cheat on you.

-I know sweetheart. I should have guessed.- He felt so warmth when he saw him blush that way with the pet name. -So I was thinking… I have this blank space in my heart and I was thinking about to write your name on it… But you have to say yes to a question… -Alec bited his lip holding himself for don't say yes before the question itself.

-Could you be my wonderful and hot official boyfriend Alexander Lighwood? -Magnus asked, his heart beating loud in his chest when Alec said a wonderful yes while he smiled brightly. Magnus let go the pale hand moving it to his chest acting like his heart was adorably hit by love, he layed again smiling, his hand still on his chest while he breathed like a love truck hitted him. Alec layed by his side rolling his eyes for his now boyfriend acting. They cuddled together, Magnus arm around Alec shoulders and his head pressed against Magnus chest their legs were together almost in a knot an Magnus felt there was no other place in the universe he would like to be now. 

-I think I should probably introduce you to my siblings, this way we could really avoid unreasonable jealousy shows. What do you think? - Magnus smiled staring the ceiling.

-It would be wonderful darling…

-I wrote your name too… -Magnus starred him his head almost hidden on his chest, he could only see the messy black hair who felt like silk always he touched it. - I mean… in my blank space… I wrote you name.- Magnus saw the tip of his ears turn red and it was the most adorable thing ever, he kissed the top of his head and they stayed like that, caressing each other until they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> Hey leave some comments please and try to guess the C letter song  
> As I've said who guess right wins a chapter bonus with your own theme choice.  
> I've also added a few more tags since I had not put AU before, but I will try to tag each chapter on the notes too. 
> 
> English is not my first language, please leave on the comments if it's something wrong I'll do my best to fix it.  
> Thank's again for all the kudos <3


	3. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wasn't beautiful. He never felt like he was.  
> He was in love with an angel called Magnus Bane. But Magnus was way to perfect for him.
> 
> Depressive Alec  
> Low self-esteem  
> High school  
> Musician Alec  
> Song: Creep-Radiohead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys thanks again for the kudos <3  
> I'm so happy, I got a comment last chapter 
> 
> Thank you Realitysucks <3 I loved the song you've suggested and probably it would be better than the song I've chosen. But I couldn't change it. It wouldn't be fair. And I wanted to put Creep from Radiohead because I thought it looked like what Alec probably would think about himself.
> 
> I know that by the end of the the music the lyrics have she's like -she's running out again blah blah - but it can't be perfect sorry.
> 
> I couldn't put lots of the lyrics through the chapter because the song is too much poetic in my opinion, but I did my best

Alec did not understood why Magnus was sitting among them. When he started to talk to Izzy he kinda understood that Izzy had made friendship with him, but he still did not got it. Jace as being Jace found a way to join the conversation and Alec… Lowed his head and looked at the food. He couldn't look Magnus in the eyes. Izzy kinda knew about his huge crush on the half asian boy, she always said that he should talk to him but Alec never really told her why he could never do that.

For him it was so obvious why Magnus would never look at him. But Izzy seemed not notice. And this made Alec angry. Magnus was simply perfect his skin was smooth, like a peach and the caramel tone that Magnus had was heavenly, it was like only him was capable to have that skin in such a perfect way. His eyes were Asian like but wasn't typical of asians, his eyes were green with gold and brown spots, so unique like his hole body. His face looked like an Angel's face and all the times Alec saw Magnus walking down the corridor, Magnus always looked like he was floating like a feather in a completely beautiful world, it was like the hole world around him suddenly changed to perfection when he was around. Magnus had flamboyant style that suited him so much, he always looked like that he had created the fashion, he used to wear makeup and always have glitter sticked somewhere but it always looked like a part of him, all the glitter and eyeliner looked like he was born like that, because it was so perfect for him, everything on him was so perfect that made him glow in perfection, the type of perfection that could make anyone cry. While Magnus was perfect Alec was… Creep.

That was the only word that he found suitable to describe him. He wasn't and never would be beautiful as Jace and Izzy or have so much Charisma as Izzy also had. He used to wear large old sweaters with holes somewhere. His hair was always messy but it never mattered to him, because he was ugly. His skin was way too pale he always had dark circles around his eyes, and his eyes despite the fact they were blue, they weren't a pretty blue. Was more like just blue but not very pretty. He used to wear old jeans always washed-out and ripped on the knees sometimes. Alec definitely wasn't pretty, he was weird and he would never know what the hell he was doing there with his gorgeous sister and good looking friend. If Jace ever considered him as a friend, he still had suspicion that Jace was his friend for pity.

Alec got up from the table going away, he needed to be alone. The library was perfect when he needed peace. Even being Jace's and Izzy’s brother he kind felt like he didn't fit in. He felt that he was there because he had nowhere to go. That they were his friends for obligation above everything else. Izzy cared for him, always saying that he should go to a therapist or something saying that he was way too much depressive. But his parents did not believed in that and he never cared at all. ‘Fuck me’ that was what he always thought 

He used to think about death sometimes, how it would feel to be dying. In fact, he tought about it a lot. Always that he tought about death he always tought about himself and how it would feel like if it was himself dying, how Izzy and Jace would act and also his parents. He used to think if they would cry or not. But when he tought about what he would feel, he couldn't care... To him being dying or alive had no difference at all. 

Alec had always wondered why he had to be that way, even his parents looked better than him. If he could he would fly away from his own skin and find another one with smoother hair, not so pale with a better body and maybe with eyes more blue or more shiny. Because his own was too much faded. He wanted be noticeable, he wanted engrave himself in Magnus mind, he wanted to be his dirty dream but he knew that he, with his pale.skin and strange fashion sense would never be the dirty dream of anyone, maybe the nightmare, but never the dream. 

And on the top of everything it also had Camille, the perfect body angel that always stick around Magnus, they were the perfect couple, phisically at least. He knew they used to break up a lot, but always get back together. And she was so much more than he would ever be. She was just as perfect as Magnus. Even with Alec being gay he could recognize that, Camille was beautiful. 

He shrugged when he saw himself in front of the music room. He never played on the outside, specially in school. He didn't wanted to draw atention, not that kind of. He was way too creepy, he didn't wanted to be the creepy dude who plays a cello that was too much creepiness even for him. But he needed to get away of everything. He opened the door and got in, it was empty, everyone was enjoying their lunch time and would never botter to go there. He reached a cello in a corner grabbed the bow sitted on an empty chair and tuned the cello. Then he started playing

The cello for him was like a totally different world, he loved the emptiness he felt everytime he played it, everything bad he got in his head just flew away being replaced by music. He wasn't the type who allowed to be drawned by the song instead he preferred drawn the song, allow it to dive into his soul without taking him away. He loved the pitch of the cello and the arrangements he could make. Is was the only thing that he enjoyed to do and also the only thing he liked about himself. If anyone asked what he loved the most about himself his answer would be the cello. Even if the cello wasn't a real part of his body, but when he played the cello was his hole self. He could forget everything around and even seeing so many imperfections in the way he played, he liked to think it was beautiful. What was creepy again because the only thing he could like in himself wasn't actually anything on him. 

He was playing a Kodaly sonata when he heard a whistle and a clack on the door, he got scared and jumped on the chair accidentally playing so tuneless chords that made him shiver in agony. When he looked up Magnus Bane was standing at the door looking at him. “Shit” he said in a low voice, Alec’s mind freaking out because now he was definitely totally creepy in Magnus mind with no turning back. 

“No just Magnus. Shit is quite offensive” He said in a cool way. Alec smiled shamefully, of course Magnus would be nice, it was Magnus Bane he would never be anything less than nice. “sorry to interrupt your show I just got really surprised. I never knew the pretty boy played pretty songs too. Izzy should have told me” Alec's mind stopped working at the first pretty he heard. He froze, his jaw slightly unclenched and he could feel his whole facing burning, his fingers turned cold but his hands were sweating what didn't make sense just as the whole situation. 

“Me? Pretty? No” he smiled sceptical about what Magnus said. Magnus smiled back, a flirtatious smile. Alec looked down at the cello between his legs his fingers touching the bow's hair he couldn't look at him, Magnus never looked at him and when he did he was looking weirder than ever. 

“Of course you are! If I say so you should believe me” Alec saw by the corner of the eye he put a hand on his hips. A smile showed up on his face, but this time was an amused smile he couldn't remember the last time he smiled of amusement. “Anyway is there any chance you keep playing while I sit here and listen? This would make me fall for you even more than your eyes made me already” Alec looked scared at him Magnus was sitting on a chair starring him back, his eyes were so shiny when he looked closer and his hair even with spikes all over it looked smoother than anything. 

“Sorry I gotta go” Alec said nervously getting up and bluntly letting everything fall, the cello, the bow and the chair he didn't know how but he holded it before hit the floor. He heard a chuckle and Alec felt like he could die. 

“Sorry…”Magnus said as Alec turned away picking up the cello and the bow. “I came here to ask why you practically runned away when I sit there with your sister. And since I remembered to use deodorant I don't know why you runned away” Alec turned to look at him his brain shutting off, what could he answer? “Do you hate me or something?”

“No!” Alec practically yelled slightly scaring Magnus. “Sorry… No… I don't hate you… It was, just, I…” shit he was mumbling, he turned his head loosing the chords of the cello to put in on the case “I wanted to… I needed to empty my head” 

“And you come here when you need to empty your head?” He saw Magnus got closer him his hands started to tremble.

“No… I go to the library, but today I… wanted to play” he closed his eyes wanting to disappear, now was the part that Magnus would tell him how he was weird.

“Oh! I see… You play wonderfully…” Alec frowned. How could he say that? He mistaken everything, was far from perfection as everything he did.

“No… I don't… I always do things wrong” He said in a much serious tone then he planned in his head.

“A thank you would be perfectly fine Alexander” Alec turned facing Magnus, he bit his lips putting his hands inside his pockets.

“Sorry… And, thank you.” His head was still down facing his shoes. When he turned his head up he saw Magnus so close, he was perfect. Closer his skin was much more perfect than he could imagine his lips wore shiny with a layer of gloss and his eyes were even more pretty looking close.

“Since you learned to say thank you, could you learn to say yes?” And Alec frowned again. What kind of question was that?

“What? Uh… Yes…” He said picking his messenger bag, he needed to get away, Magnus probably would realize how strange he was and things would get awkward.

“Great! Since today is friday I pick you up at eight.” Magnus said in an excited tone, Alec started to freak out.

“What?!” Alec yelled. What the hell? Did he listened right? THE Magnus Bane wanted a date with him?

“Well I kinda made the question in my own head but… Date? With me? Eight?” And he smiled at the end, only that smile would make Alec jump in front of a bus for him and he still wanted a date. -Say no and he will not discover how such an idiot you are and he will still be capable to at least look at you- he thought that among thousands of reasons why Magnus wanted to date him.

“I… Why? You asking me out?” Alec felt his heart race, it was like a dream, his hands were shaking and his legs could stop working anytime.

“That's an awful question pretty boy” His mind shoot off again, he wanted to see what Magnus was seeing on him to say that he was pretty. “Yes I'm asking you out, because I like you.” And Alec wasn't capable of processing things anymore his voice died in his throat, his mouth went dry.

“I…” -Say no- his mind freaked out again -you can't say yes, you'll never be good enough for him, shit.- "yes… okay” And Magnus gave him a smile, a beautiful smile like him, he felt strange when the gold Green eyes shined he felt like all the air around runned away from him. Magnus left saying they could meet at Taki’s. Alec smiled, his whole day never felt so happy, and suddenly he did not felt so creepy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys leave kudos and comments and I hope you liked.
> 
> I've made the end fluffy but to be truthful I kept writing it because I've got more and more ideas and I have more of this story already written. It got quite sad (angst with a happy ending) and I was planning to post it as a hidden story make a series of it and post the whole thing I've wrote. Please comment if you want to read everything I wrote after the end of this chapter. 
> 
> I also wanted to say I've got a new hamster (yaaaay) he's a Syrian (my little fur Ball was a dwarf) and I'm really happy because he's so so sweet. But he don't have a name, I can't decide between Nap king (when I say sounds like Napkin and it's really funny) or Chairman Cotton candy ( totally uninspired by Chairman Meow). I'll still decide that <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!  
> And try to guess on the comments the next chapter song, I'll make a special extra chapter at your choice theme for who guess right <3


End file.
